


Catch a Star

by cornmaes



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Back To Nature, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: Alcohol, Claire - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Graire, Gray - Freeform, Gray/Claire - Freeform, Harvest Moon - Freeform, Romance, Slight Cursing, harvest moon friends of mineral town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornmaes/pseuds/cornmaes
Summary: Trying to catch your heart is like trying to catch a starA story of budding love.





	Catch a Star

**Author's Note:**

> As a celebration for the remake of Friend of Mineral Town for the switch I wrote just a short little fluff piece! As always, please excuse any mistakes and enjoy! I might turn this into a series based off various 80's love ballads, so give me some suggestions in the comments if you feel so inclined!

_ “Trying to catch your heart is like trying to catch a star.” _

Gray stared down into his half empty glass of whiskey, the liquid inside sloshing slightly as he moved the glass in his hand. He half paid attention to the background noise of chattering in the inn as everyone poured in for Friday night. At this point it was all so easy to block out. The sound of voices combined with the old 80’s music Doug insisted on playing every night was lost to him a long time ago. It was easy to become indifferent to the environment in Mineral Town. Nothing exciting ever really happened around here. Change was not something that existed in Mineral Town. 

That is until  _ she _ moved in. 

The moment the new farmer moved into the abandoned farm on the edge of town, the entire population of Mineral Town collectively  _ lost their goddamn minds. _ The idea of a new face was something the villagers never took lightly. Gray frowned at the memory of the mysterious farmer being the only topic of conversation in town for months. 

He didn’t understand the hype about her. People, in his eyes, were generally disappointing. They always let you down and never lived up to the expectations that are set for them. All people do is hurt each other in the end, so there really wasn’t a point of getting to know her. Gray stood by the sentiment and felt like is has saved him a ton of head and heartache in the process. 

But oh goddess, did that all change in a split second. 

The first time Claire came into the blacksmith’s is a moment Gray will never forget in his life. Five minutes and this blonde that he has never met in his life had him questioning his decision to keep himself guarded from the rest of the world. The moment she flashed her infectious smile to him for the first time he knew he was a goner. And it was  _ terrifying _ . 

Gray’s head shot up suddenly and his shoulders tensed when he heard a melodic voice cut through the regular background noise of the inn like a knife. He downed the rest of his glass of whiskey and lifted his hat slightly to run his hand through his hair in frustration. Being around her, let alone in the same room, was so damn  _ hard. _

It would be a lot easier if she wasn’t so charismatic. Gray glimpsed over his shoulder to where Claire was standing, a ring of villagers surrounding her deep in conversation. He watched her laugh out at a joke Kai made as she nudged his shoulder playfully. Gray felt his face grow hot as he signaled for another drink. 

Of course he wasn’t the only immediately infatuated with her. All of the town bachelors fell to her service immediately, it seems. Gray couldn’t blame them, or course. She was the walking epitome of sunshine; who wouldn’t want to bask in her warmth? Though that’s what killed him the most. He knew he just didn’t compare to all of the other men available to her. Claire deserved so much better than cranky, closed-off Gray. She deserved to be nurtured and cherished. 

Doug set down a glass of whiskey filled to the brim in front of Gray with a knowing look. He internally cursed at his inability to hide how flustered he was just from Claire walking into the building. He would love nothing more right now than to be able to disappear through the cracks of the floorboards.

“You know,” Ann’s voice started as she cleaned a wine glass with a rag, “You could always go talk to her.”

Gray grunted dismissively and took a long drink of his whiskey.  _ Easier said than done _ , he wanted to say. There was no way he would be able to get her alone. She was the life of the party at all times, it’s just who she was. There was no way she would hand her heart over to the shy blacksmith apprentice of all people. 

“Gray!”  _ Oh goddess, _ Gray thought as his ears grew hot.

He turned to see Claire separating herself from the crowd and starting to walk in his direction with that damn smile, her blue eyes sparkling with delight. Clutching his glass of whiskey a bit harder, he focused on the swirling liquid in his glass again, avoiding her gaze as she took a seat next to him at the bar. Gray shot Ann a dirty look as she smirked knowingly, using the moment to disappear into the kitchen, leaving Gray and Claire alone at the bar as a new song started on the jukebox. 

“How have you been, friend?” She started, taking a sip from the wine glass in her hand, “I’ve missed you! I’ve been so busy on the farm with the summer harvest I’ve hardly had time to see anyone.”

Claire  _ missed _ him? Gray tried and failed to prevent his heart from soaring at the notion. He hadn’t seen Claire in a few weeks, she hadn’t even come into the blacksmith. He had assumed his longing had been one sided. Usually she would come into his job almost everyday with fresh produce for him and his grandpa and to check up on whatever tool upgrade she had ordered at the moment. He had just assumed that her visits became less frequent because she didn’t need her tools upgraded anymore; she had enhanced them all within the year she was here. 

“Same old,” Gray managed to say, “Grandpa still won’t let up on me.”

Claire frowned slightly at his words, her eyes showing concern and understanding as she nodded with empathy. 

“I know. But I also know that he wants you to be the best you can be. Sounds like you need to unwind a little,” Claire smiled and asked Doug who was at the other side of the bar, “Could I get two shots of tequila for me and Gray please?”

Doug nodded in understanding, pulling out two shot glasses from under the bar and filling them to the brim with liquor and garnished them with lime slices on the glass. He brought them over with a smile, setting them down in front of the two young adults.

“Here you go! Just wave at me if you need anything else!” Doug offered.

“Thanks Doug! Great service, as always.” Claire picked up her glass as Gray picked up his, they clinked them together and took a bite of the lime and downed the shot. The liquor burned Gray’s chest and warmed his stomach as Claire made a face, her cheeks going flush with the alcohol now swimming in her system. 

About three hours later, Gray and Claire were an unspecified number of shots in, now leaning against each other drunkenly for support, laughing loudly at themselves not being able to sit up straight as Claire almost tipped out of her chair and Gray held onto her for dear life to prevent himself from going down with her. The inn had started to clear out, leaving just a few late nighters in the booths talking and starting to get ready to go home for the night and Gray and Claire by themselves at the bar. 

Gray hardly heard the music changed as Claire shot up and gasped in joy. He about fell out of his chair at the sudden movement and was confused as he saw the blonde object of his affections swaying to the song playing overhead.

“I  _ love _ this song!” She slurred, closing her eyes and swaying to the beat, “It was my parent’s wedding song.”

Gray blinked, trying to clear his drunk brain as he listened to the music closer. 

_ I hear your name whispered on the wind _

_ It's a sound that makes me cry _

_ I hear a song blow again and again _

_ Through my mind and I don't know why _

_ I wish I didn't feel so strong about you _

_ Like happiness and love revolve around you _

Normally he would scoff at the cheesy lyrics that were often displayed in 80’s music, but right now his tipsiness allowed him to be able to relate to the lyrics being sung as him by the duet. HIs heart swelled with affection with the music, watching the woman of his dreams dance along. He was caught off guard when small hands grabbed his and started to pull.

“Dance with me!” Claire sang, pulling Gray into her, him suddenly grabbing her waist for support as his balance was thrown off. 

_ Trying to catch your heart _

_ Is like trying to catch a star _

_ So many people love you baby _

_ That must be what you are _

Gray let out an uncharacteristic laugh as he drunkenly spun Claire around the empty room, her laughing right along with him as they stumbled clumsily to the song. He had never felt so much joy holding her in his arms, watching her smile because of him. He wished they could do this forever. 

_ Waiting for a star to fall _

_ And carry your heart into my arms _

_ That's where you belong _

_ In my arms baby, yeah _

They spent the rest of the song giggling like schoolchildren and twirling around the dance floor of the inn, not even caring about the knowing stares of the few people left there at that time of night. It was well past midnight and Doug said last call as the song started fading out. The song ended with Claire and Gray chest to chest, her arms draped around his strong shoulders and his arms wrapped around her waist. They panted lightly as they stared into each other’s eyes, searching for the words to say. It was just then, in a quick moment of sobriety, Gray distanced himself from her with a bright red face, hoping his hat would cover his embarrassment. 

The next day Gray woke up late with a splitting hangover. He groaned in pain as he reached over for his hat to put it on. He had blacked out after the dance with Claire, the memories suddenly flashing back as his groan went from pain to embarrassment. He held his head in his hands while sitting on the edge of the bed. He was never going to be able to look Claire in the eyes again. He took a deep breath before looking up, his mind now focused on finding ibuprofen and food to calm his angry stomach. Before he could begin his search, however, a neatly folded piece of paper with his name written in feminine cursive on the front caught his eye on his bedside table. He picked up and opened it, knowing it wasn’t there before.

_ Gray, _

_ Thank you for the dance. Let’s do it again sometime.  _

_ -Claire _

Maybe all hope wasn’t lost. 


End file.
